


Rebel Teens

by ahchwe



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Young Elites!AU, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchwe/pseuds/ahchwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2020 where the thirteen are one of the Young Elites haunted by Joonmyeon's men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Teens

Hello hello.

\- Joohyun (ahchwe) here.

I'm writing a Seventeen x Young Elites AU, but I won't really focus on the action aspects of the AU, but more on how they live their lives as Young Elites with each other. Love centric, I suppose? It's a slice of life style, as rebellious high school/college dropouts.

* * *

 Just a short masterlist of things. Like a table of contents~

Here, I will list the Seventeen members in this order: **name** / power / defect

  * **Choi Seungcheol (S.Coups)** / matter absorption / gray spirals on his hands
  * **Yoon Jeonghan** / angel physiology / silver-violet hair
  * **Hong Jisoo (Joshua)** / incubus (demon) physiology / copper hair and electric blue eyes
  * **Wen Junhui (Moon Joonhwi/Jun)** / vampirism / sharp blood red eyes
  * **Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)** / emotion manipulation / lengthwise scar across his back
  * **Jeon Wonwoo** / silence manipulation / lengthwise scar along the right corner of his lips
  * **Lee Jihoon (Woozi)** / superhuman intelligence / far-sightedness
  * **Lee Seokmin (DK)** / weather manipulation / each finger is tinted with lines of different colors (blue, yellow, black, gray, red)
  * **Kim Mingyu** / omnilingualism / heterochromia (yellow-green)
  * **Xu Minghao (Seo Myungho/The8)** / regeneration / scar along his right collarbone down to his sternum
  * **Choi Hansol (Vernon)** / umbrakinesis / dark lines spiralling up his arms
  * **Boo Seungkwan** / photokinesis / white irises
  * **Lee Chan (Dino)** / mind control (something akin to it) / scar across his scalp



Next, I'm listing the chapters in chronological order and the pairings in it. The chapters are inspired by songs from Halsey, The Neighborhood, PVRIS and Lorde.

  * **I'd Like It If You Stayed**  - Jihoon/Seungcheol
  * **Roman Holiday** \- Soonyoung/Seokmin
  * **Ghost** \- Jisoo/Jeonghan
  * **Young God** - Wonwoo/Mingyu
  * **Sweater Weather** \- Seungkwan/Hansol
  * **Chemicals and Miracles** \- Jun/Minghao 
  * **Team** \- Dino-centric




End file.
